Bridgit Mendler Club!
This club is for those who are fans of Bridgit Mender. Her first album, "Hello My Name is..." was released October 23rd, along with three extra songs on her deluxe album. Her first single "Ready Or Not" was when people had started to notice her talents in the music industry. Soon enough, "Ready Or Not" went platinum! Way to go Brig! If you are a fan, you know she is EXTREMLY talented. Most disney fans first met her on "Wizards Of Waverly Place" as Julliette, and then, she stared in the disney movie "Lemonade Mouth" as Olivia, and since 2009, she as been working on the hit disney show "Good Luck Charlie" as the main character, Teddy Duncan. Some of us became a fan of her when her amazing album came out. Some of us began to like her on Good Luck Charlie. But some of us have loved her ever since we saw her talents! This club has not debuted. Mendies! You can add your name to the list if you wanna join! :D *'Evelyn biggest fan' *cat *KPOP (Dancegirl45) *Melody (AustinAllyR5&More!) (AMAZING!! :D <3 *Aria xoxo *Claire(HelloKittyR5) c: *Veronica (Veronicalovesauslly4life) *Auslly12 *Fiolet4eva *DuckDuckChicken(Michelle) *Madi (Madi60517) *Rossay (Rossome:)) *Corey (CoolCoreyCat13) *Scream (SCREAM4AUSLLY) *Eileen516 *Megan (AustinAndAllyAddict) *Jessica (Dechel-Auslly-Flyna) *KLA *DjCadence ThePenguin (Emily) *Swiftie *Forever :D *Ash (AusllyStepItUp) *Fran (Francesca14601) *Chloe (OhsoAriana) *Shel(From good luck charlie through her music career :) *Cecy (LoveKiss) * Alexis Music Videos Songs Sang By Bridgit Disney Songs: Lemonade Mouth: ''' *Turn Up The Music (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Somebody '(feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Determinate (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *More Than A Band (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Here We Go (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Breakthrough( feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Livin' On A High Wire (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) *Here We Go (feat. Lemonade Mouth Cast) '''Other Disney Songs: ' *How To Believe (From "Disney Fairies") *We Can Change The World (From "Disney's Friends For Change") *Summertime (From "The Secret World Of Arietti") *I'm Gonna Run To You (From "Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas!") *My Song For You (feat. Shane Harper) (From Good Luck Charlie) *This Is My Paradise (From "Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2") *Hang In There Baby (From "Good Luck Charlie") 'Bridgit's Songs From "Hello My Name Is..." (Does include songs from deluxe edition): ' #Ready Or Not #Forgot To Laugh #Top Of The World #Hurricane #City Lights #All I See Is Gold #The Fall Song #Love Will Tell Us Where To Go #Blonde #Rocks At My Window #5:15 #Hold On For Dear Love #We're Dancing #Postcard #Quicksand All of these songs are truly amazing. If you're looking for a sassy/girly song, go to "Blonde", "Hurricane", "Rocks At My Window", and "Forgot To Laugh". If you're looking for some sad/R&B songs, "5:15", "All I See Is Gold", "Hold On For Dear Love", and "Quicksand" are those kind of songs. If you're looking for inspiring songs, listen to "Postcard" or "City Lights". If you're looking for some fun, upbeat party songs, listen to "Ready Or Not", "Top Of The World", and "We're Dancing". Most of these songs are about love and relationships, according to Bridgit. The other songs, "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go", and "The Fall Song" are very different songs, but they are sweet and amazing like all the others! You will love all of these amazing songs, and Bridgit herself!!! :D <3 Gallery Bridgit-mendler-photocall-hello-my-name-is-06.jpg Bridgit-mendler-photocall-hello-my-name-is-01.jpg BridgitMendler.png BridgitM.jpg Headbridgit.png 936full-bridgit-mendler.jpg Bridgitmendler 1842-4 3 r560-300x225.jpg Bridgit-Mendler COV1-SMALLER.jpg Bridgit-Mendler-bridgit-mendler-33072096-919-606.jpg bridgit ha.jpg bridgit 2.jpg bridgit 3.jpg bridgit 4.jpg bridgit 5.jpg bridgit 6.jpg limo.jpg limo 2.jpg limo 3.jpg bun.jpg bun 2.jpg bun 3.jpg bun 4.jpg bun 5.jpg braid.jpg bridgit-mendler-forgot-to-laugh.jpg bridgit1.png bridgit0.jpg bridgit2.jpg bridgit3.jpg bridgit4.jpg bridgit5.jpg BRIDGIT6.jpg bridgit7.jpg images-69.jpeg images-51.jpeg images-56.jpeg bridgit-mendler-hair-4.jpg dsagfd.jpg erw.jpg fgd.jpg ewq.jpg gfd.jpg gfgdf.jpg imagesfdsaaf.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Users Category:Clubs Category:Videos Category:YOU Category:Music Category:Us! Category:Awesomeness Category:Songs Category:Song Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomenes Category:Madi Category:Pictures Category:Gallery Category:Talented Category:You Category:Cool Category:Users! Category:Club Category:Celebrities Category:Bridgit Mendler Category:Awesome Category:Amazing! Category:Amazing Category:Pretty Category:Perfection Category:Singer Category:Singers Category:Images Category:Picture Category:Pages Category:Beautiful Category:So AWESOME Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Da Best! Category:People Category:Favorites Category:Our Favorites Category:Legit Category:Stuff Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:EPICNESS Category:Us Category:Bridgit Category:SO COOL! Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Fans Category:Celeb Category:MEGA FANS Category:Music Video